


Do It For The Children

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violence, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Soos and Stan are prisoners at the Fearamid. If they want Bill not to hurt Mabel or go after Dipper, they'll have to do as Bill says. Fearamid Fuck-Or-Die, Bill x Stan x Soos.





	Do It For The Children

“This will go as long as I want it to and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Bill Cipher leans back in the air, closing his eye. “So, let me hear it. Make him scream.”

Soos and Stan look at each other. Stan is sitting in a chair, bound from his ankles and wrists; his necktie has been pulled open, his glasses and Fez are gone. He looks younger than usual, but also more fragile; it’s a strange combination and Soos doesn’t know what to think of it.

He does, however, recognize the firm set of Stan’s mouth, what it means. Bill has Mabel, and should he choose to do so, Bill can track Dipper down; if Soos and Stan provide Bill suitable entertainment, Bill will leave the kids alone. Stan is ready to do what needs to be done. So is Soos.

Still, his hands shake a little when he starts to pull the boxing gloves on.

The first punch sends Stan’s head snapping to the side, his cheeks and jaws shuddering like they’re turning into mush beneath the skin. The second makes Stan’s cheekbone crack, and that’s almost enough to break Soos; he almost starts to pull the gloves off when he feels sinewy, rubbery things wrapping around his body, several little hands touching him.

“C'mon, he’s just afraid,” Stan tells Bill, because who else would it be but Bill who is pressing up against Soos; apparently Bill didn’t have enough patience to even let Soos get started before intervening. Bill slides his many hands under Soos’s shirt and into his shorts, making Soos shudder. He tries to throw his elbows back to get Bill to back off, but he stops when he sees that Stan is trying to make eye contact with him. 

“Soos, do it for the kids,” Stan says, straightening himself up on the chair as he braces himself again.

Soos swings his arms around a bit to get more strength into his blows, but also hoping that Bill will back off now; Soos hasn’t been touched like this very often and he really doesn’t want to be touched like this right now. Of course Bill picks up on that.

“What’s the matter, Question Mark?” One hot little hand settles over Soos’s groin, giving it a squeeze. “Don’t want to get excited in front of your old man?”

Soos launches his fist forward, punching Stan right on the nose; blood bursts out of Stan’s nostrils, staining the glove and the front of Stan’s shirt. Soos aims his other fist lower, catching Stan in the stomach; Stan lets out a long, choked groan, keeling over. Soos pulls his fists back again, ready to dive them both into Stan’s ribs.

He finds himself unable to move.

“I never thought I’d say no to violence, but this I have to see,” Bill says, and snaps his fingers.

Soos gasps when his clothes disappear, but he can’t try to cover himself; he’s been partially turned into steel, his limbs frozen to their places while his body is still soft and fleshy. His dick, especially, is all meaty, but he knows that it’s not Bill’s doing; much to his shame, Soos is erect, body effectively stimulated both by Bill and the idea of Stan seeing him like this, which he never thought would happen. Bill chuckles behind him, snapping his fingers again; the back of the chair that Stan is sitting on breaks as Stan is sent flying forward onto the floor, landing at Soos’s feet.

“Mr. Pines!”

Bill’s arms have pulled away from him, but that turns out to be a short relief as Bill circles around Soos and descends to Stan’s level, grabbing him from his hair to yank him up to his knees. Stan tries to spit at Bill, only to miss; Bill laughs before backhanding him.

“Mr. Cipher, please!”

“Mr. Cipher, how adorable is that?” Bill cackles some more, releasing Stan’s hair for a moment in order to float behind him. He grabs Stan’s hair again after that, forcing Stan’s face towards Soos’s groin. “Your helper has been very sacrificial tonight, Stan. Why don’t you do something nice for him?”

“Stan, no!”

There is absolutely no doubt in Soos’s mind that Stan will refuse; how could he not? He will try to negotiate something else, there is no way he will- but Stan’s mouth is opening, he is closing the distance between himself and Soos’s dick until he’s taking Soos’s head in, then his shaft.

“Won’t you look at that, Question Mark! The man is just gobbling it up!”

It’s so- _weird_. Soos hasn’t managed to punch Stan’s dentures out of his mouth, but they’re all displaced, moving around beneath Stan’s lips as Stan clasps Soos’s dick with his mouth. Dentures aside, Stan’s mouth feels soft, and his tongue is soft too as it laps along Soos’s length, making Soos’s flesh burn. None of it is unpleasant. All of it makes Soos feel numb inside.

“That’s right,” Bill says, and Soos isn’t sure if Bill’s addressing him or Stan. He’s not sure if it matters, either. “Take it, just take it.”

Bill’s legs are on each side of Stan’s throat and he seems to be sitting on Stan’s shoulders, pressing his bottom edge against the back of Stan’s neck. Stan starts to move his head along Soos’s shaft, slowly first but picking up in speed, until he’s taking Soos in all the way to the root, the head of Soos’s cock entering the back of his throat. Soos has never, _ever_ felt anything like this before, never thought it’d be possible for him, never knew if he even wanted it. He doesn’t want it now, but that doesn’t stop his hips from rocking forward, thrusting into that warm, wet heat.

“Yes.” Bill’s fingers are twisting into Stan’s hair, his legs wrapping around Stan’s throat. He squeezes tight with both, and Soos cringes at the flash of pain in Stan’s eyes. “Yes-!”

Soos doesn’t last long; when he starts to orgasm, his hips twitching with abandon, Stan takes him all the way in, his bloody nose pressing into the thick, curly hair on Soos’s groin. Bill is grinding against Stan’s neck, and it’s only now that they’re all so close to each other when Soos can see that there is a gathering of blue liquid between Bill’s legs, some of it running down along the back of Stan’s jacket.

“Swallow it, swallow it all,” Bill demands, tightening his grip around Stan’s throat as Stan tries to obey him, only to end up coughing instead. Bill doesn’t seem to mind; his eye half-lidded, he presses tight against Stan’s neck for an instant, yanking on Stan’s hair so hard he rips some of it out, which makes him fall backward. In the end, Bill doesn’t mind that either; letting go of Stan, he lets himself drift away from Stan and Soos, his legs spreading wide as he goes. He grabs himself lazily from the backs of his knees, showing off the gaping black hole between his legs.

Soos’s cheeks heat when he realizes that Bill is showing off to _him_ specifically, flaunting how much he enjoyed seeing Soos violate Stan. Soos looks away, feeling himself go red all the way to his ears. But it’s not just embarrassment that he feels.

He never thought he’d want to kill anyone.

“Ssshoosh,” Stan groans, still gasping for breath on the floor. He has ended up spitting his dentures out; when he looks up at Soos, he tries to smile, even as his mouth obviously wants to curve downwards. “Well done, Shoosh.”

He never thought that one day, he’d want a chance to do it.


End file.
